Not Real Love
by destiarinirayinda
Summary: Fanfic ini menceritakan sepasang insan yang tidak ketemu selama 3 tahun yang akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali di suatu tempat. Mereka berjalan dengan lancar,namun ada yang balas dendam dengan membunuh mereka yang pada akhirnya Conan terkena amnesia sementara. Fanfic ini dilanjutkan ke Sequelnya :3 Penasaran? Baca fanfic ane :v / Warning udah ada di ceritanya :v


Detective Conan Fanfic by : destiarinirayinda

Detective Conan not made by me,but owned by : Aoyama Gosho ^^ v

Warning : Cerita ini memakai setting yang agak melenceng dari settingan yang seharusnya,Gaje,Abal-abal,dsb ya :')

Let's Enjoy with my fanfic XD :v ._.v

NOT REAL LOVE

Main Character : Conan Edogawa,Ai Haibara & Ayumi Yoshida

Genre : Romance,Hurt & Drama.

15 Januati 2013,Beika

Di suatu pagi yang cerah,ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang melamun di rumahnya. Ia menatap kosong ke arah langit. Langitnya saja yang cerah,tapi hatinya tidak. Sebenarnya, ia menunggu dia yang ada disana. Dia yang sudah membuatnya menjadi gila,membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna,dan memiliki rasa ingin melindunginnya dari segala marabahaya. Ia mulai menyadarinya sekarang bahwa ia mencintainya. Akan tetapi,ia sudah pergi dari jangkauannya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia mulai menyadari perasaan itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di suatu tempat.

"Hahh... Lebih baik aku pergi ke luar saja aku mendapat mati rasa disini. " Ucap anak laki-laki itu yang bernama Conan Edogawa.

Kemudian,ia mulai beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah di rumahnya. Ketika ia berada di tangga,ia melihat seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya melewati rumahnya. Akhirnya,Conan langsung mengejar gadis itu. Dan akhirnya,ia berhasil menahan lengan gadis itu. Akan tetapi ketika ia memegang lengan gadis itu,ia mulai merasakan deja vu. Yang sukses membuat Conan terjebak dengan nostalgianya sendiri. Lalu,gadis itu mulai mendongak kepalanya karena ia merasa ada yang menahan lengannya. Pas gadis itu melihat ke belakang,ia sangat terkejut karena ia bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya. Begitupun dengan Conan.

" Kudo-kun.. " " Haibara..." Ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

Mereka mulai merasakan perasaan itu di relung hati mereka, menahan rindu yang membuncah di hati mereka.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Not Real Love ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

16 Januari 2013,Beika

Matahari mulai terbit secara perlahan-lahan. Cuacanya sangat mendukung dengan hatinya saat ini. Conan langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan aktivitas rutinnya sehari-hari di sekolah dengan penuh semangat. Dan ia mulai memikirkan kejadian pertemuan singkatnya dengan Ai kemarin. Entah kenapa ketika ia memikirkan kejadian kemarin,membuat wajahnya memanas seketika disertai dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Namun,ia harus tetap fokus karena ia menjadi master di SMP Teitan. Oleh karena itu,ia mendapat rekomendasi untuk menjadi detektif terkenal di kepolisian Tokyo. Meskipun dia cerdas dalam segala bidang,namun ia tetap tidak mendapatkan tambatan hatinya yang pas di hatinya. Hatinya masih terikat pada seseorang yaitu Ai Haibara. Dia masih memikirkan hal itu sampai ia masuk ke SMP Teitan. Ia merasa khawatir dan juga rindu pada Ai Haibara. Ia ingin bertemu dengannya sekali saja setelah kemarin. Namun,ketika ia melewati ruang guru ia melihat ada seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Ai di dalam ruang guru.

'Sepertinya, hari ini akan ada murid baru. Au ah gelap.' batin Conan dalam hati,ia merasa masa bodo dengan keadaan sekolahnya.

Ketika ia sampe di kelas VII-C,ia langsung mengambil bangku di dekat pintu kelas. Tak lama kemudian,Kobayashi-sensei masuk ke kelasnya dan disusul dengan seorang murid baru perempuan. Tiba-tiba,Conan merasa akan ada yang menemaninya kembali. Dan ketika ia menengok ke depan,Conan terkejut dan terpaku ketika melihat sesosok murid baru itu. Ia pun langsung tersenyum dan gadis itu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas VII-C

"Ohayou minna~. Watashi wa Ai Haibara desu. Aku pindahan dari Amerika. Douzo Yoroshiku,minna-san~" Ucap Ai kepada seluruh teman-teman barunya.

Seluruh murid kelas VII-C langsung terpaku,terutama para lelaki. Suasana kelas pun mendadak hening dan canggung,tidak terkecuali Conan. Ai yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Conan,langsung tersenyum. Conan menjadi salah tingkah ketika Ai mulai mendekat padanya dan duduk sebangku lagi dengannya. Conan pun tersenyum mengingat kejadian ini membawa ke masa lalunya membuat ia terjebak dalam nostalgianya sendiri. Tiba-tiba,suara Ai memecahkan lamunannya.

"Kudo-kun,sudah 3 tahun ya. Kita tidak bertemu lagi pasca BO musnah dari sini." Ucap Ai pada Conan tersenyum sedih ketika ia mengingat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu yang membuatnya sesak dan juga menyesal.

"Benar juga,Haibara. 3 tahun ya. Kita terpisah dengan ruang dan waktu. Dan akhirnya,Tuhan telah mengabulkan permintaanku untuk bertemu denganmu kembali,Ai." ucap Conan sembari tersenyum kepada Ai.

Ai langsung terpaku ketika Conan menatapnya lembut. Mereka pun mulai memperhatikan gurunya semenjak mereka mendapat omelan dari Kobayashi-sensei. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi,mereka mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang pergi ke kantin,ada yang membawa bekal sekolah,dll. Conan dan Ai pun pergi ke atap untuk menikmati udara segar disana.

"Kudo-kun,kemana Ayumi,Mitsuhiko & Genta? Kenapa kau tidak mengajak mereka kesini?" tanya Ai kebingungan sambil melihat ke berbagai arah Conan yang melihat tingkah Ai pun tersenyum

"Anggota Shounen Tantei yang lain masih ada,tapi,mereka beda kelas dengan kita,Haibara."

Ai yang mendengarnya pun hanya mengangukkan kepala saja. Lalu,suasana nya mendadak hening dan canggung.

"Hm... Anu Kudo-kun." "Hm... Anu Haibara." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Lebih baik kau duluan,Kudo-kun." "Kau dulu saja,Haibara." ucap mereka bersamaan lagi.

"Hah.. Baiklah,aku mengalah,Haibara." ucap Conan lelah

"Jadi begini,Haibara.. Besok kamu ada waktu senggang gak? Besok aku jemput kamu di rumah hakase. Itu pun kalau kau mau." ucap Conan gugup.

Ai pun terlihat menimbangkan keputusannya.

'Aduh,bagaimana ini. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau tawaranku? Dan,bagaimana kalau dia memerima tawaranku?' batin Conan was-was

"Hm,idemu boleh juga tuh,Kudo-kun. Aku menerima tawaranmu." balas Ai sambil tersenyum manis kepada Conan.

Conan yang mendengar jawaban Ai langsung senang kegirangan dan tiba-tiba Ai langsung memeluk Conan.

"Terima kasih,Kudo-kun," ucap Ai sambil melepaskan pelukannya,kemudian Ai mencium kening Conan.

Conan sangat terkejut akan tindakan Ai yang sukses membuatnya tidak bisa melupakan Ai. Conan pun tersenyum karena ia ingin menghentikan waktu. Ia juga ingin menangkap moment penting bersama Ai. Selanjutnya,mereka bercanda ria. Namun,mereka tidak sadar kalau ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Conan-kun,Ai-chan. Liat saja pembalasanku nanti." Ucap Orang itu sembari pergi dari atap.

17 Januari 2013,Beika

Conan pun berangkat ke sekolah bersama Ai. Mereka berjalan bersama namun mereka hanya diam. Mereka menahan perasaan itu sampai salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Di SMP Teitan pun,mereka hanya diam saja. Sampai Ayumi menghampiri mereka,

"Ohayou Ai-chan,Conan-kun." ucap Ayumi ramah kepada Conan dan Ai.

"Ohayou,Ayumi-chan" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Cie cie.. Ada yang bicaranya bareng tuh :3 " Ayumi mengeledek Conan dan Ai karena mereka bicaranya bersamaan.

"Nggak kok. Itu hanya kebetulan saja. Ya kan,Haibara?" ucap Conan gagap kepada Ai

"Yupz,yang dikatakan Conan-kun itu benar,Ayumi-chan. Itu hanya kebetulan saja kok :) " ucap Ai yang membela Conan.

Conan pun tersenyum karena Ai membelanya. Ayumi yang melihat tingkah Conan dan Ai langsung kesal dan ia makin benci sama mereka.

"Em Conan-kun,Ai-chan. Aku balik dulu ya. Jaa~~" ucap Ayumi sambil ia pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Kalian,liat saja pembalasanku nanti. Hahahahahaha" ucap Ayumi sambil tersenyum jahat.

"Ah,aku ada ide. Kali ini pasti berhasil." Ucap Ayumi sambil mencentikan jari. Disertai dengan senyum iblis.

Tiba-tiba,Conan memiliki firasat buruk. Kali ini akan terjadi pada mereka berdua.

'Firasat apa ini? Kenapa hawanya terasa dekat sekali? Atau jangan-jangan...' batin Conan waspada

Lalu,ia mulai berdiskusi dengan Ai,

"Woy,Haibara. Kau juga punya feeling itu kan?" bisik Conan pada Ai.

"Ya,Kudo-kun. Aku merasa ada yang mengincar kita." Balas Ai kepada Conan,sambil berbisik pula.

Lalu,tiba-tiba datang seorang petugas kebersihan sekolah meminta izin untuk bertemu dengan Conan dan Ai. Mereka pun langsung bergegas keluar kelas,hanya untuk bertemu dengan petugas kebersihan sekolah tersebut. Lalu,mereka bertanya kepada orang itu.

"Ojii-san,kenapa kau memanggil kami?" ucap Conan kepada orang itu.

Orang itu pun langsung menjawab pertanyaan Conan.

"Wahai,anak muda. Kalian harus berhati-hatilah mulai dari sekarang. Karena,ada yang mengincar nyawa kalian." ucap Orang itu kepada mereka.

"Lalu,kenapa kami diincar,Ojii-san? Dan,siapa kau? Mengapa kau tau kalau kami mendapat hal seperti itu,Ojii-san?" balas Ai kepada orang itu,dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang dilontarkan darinya.

Namun,orang itu hanya bisa tersenyum kepada Conan dan Ai. Lalu,ia menjawab,

"Aku hanyalah seorang peramal,gadis kecil. Aku bisa tau semuanya yang akan menimpa kalian. Dan kau,anak muda. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi padaku?" ucap orang itu yang teryata adalah tukang peramal terkenal di Tokyo,sambil mengelus lembut kepala Conan dan Ai.

"Ojii-san yang peramal terkenal itu kan?" ucap Conan dengan gaya polos.

"Yupz,betul sekali anak muda. Akulah peramal itu. Namun,kalian harus berhati-hati dengan orang terdekatmu. Karena mereka bisa saja mengkhianati kalian suatu hari nanti. Terutama kamu,anak muda. Kaulah yang nyawamu semakin terancam." ucap Peramal itu dengan sedih.

"Kenapa aku yang menjadi incaran utama? Kenapa pula Ai menjadi ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini?" ucap Conan kepada peramal itu.

"Karena dia (si pelaku) dendam sama kalian. Ia sakit hati karena masalah percintaan. Selain itu juga,pelakunya itu adalah orang terdekat kalian." ucap peramal langung pada intinya.

Conan dan Ai hanya terkejut kepada peramal tersebut,karena mereka tidak pernah membuat masalah sama orang terdekatnya. Dan juga,mereka tidak menyangka kalau ada teman mereka yang sampai begitu menginginkan mereka hilang dari dunia ini. Lalu,mereka berpikir keras tentang siapa pelaku itu.

"Aku yakin sama kalian bahwa kalian pasti bisa melewati itu semua. Aku pamit dulu." ucap peramal itu,yang sedang bergegas untuk pergi dari sini.

Tapi,Ai menahan lengan peramal itu.

"Ojii-san. Bisakah kau memberitau kami satu clue lagi? Apa inisial dari si pelaku itu?" ucap Ai kepada peramal itu, sambil menahan lengan peramal tersebut.

"Oi oi oi,Haibara. Gak perlu sampai gitu kali. -_- " Ucap Conan,dengan nada cemburu.

"Ooh.. Jadi,tantei-san bisa cemburu juga ya? Hmm..." balas Ai dengan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Conan.

Conan yang meliat tindakan Ai pun langsung mundur beberapa langkah,karena Ai tidak ingin ia mendengar suara hatinya pada saat itu.

'Duh,Kami-sama. Semoga saja Ai tidak mendengar hatiku saat ini.' batin Conan dalam hati, sembari memohon kepada Tuhan.

Ai yang melihat tingkah Conan pun hanya tersenyum sambil menahan ketawa.

"Pft... Hahahahaha. Gila,Kudo-kun. Seharusnya aku merekam wajah konyolmu tadi. Dan aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Hahahaha.." ucap Ai sambil berlinang air mata karena saking banyaknya tertawa.

Conan pun langsung mengendus kesal pada Ai karena sudah menertawakannya. Namun sebenarnya,ia sangat bahagia dengan adanya Ai di kehidupannya. Akhirnya,Conan telah menyadari perasaannya sekarang bahwa ia begitu mencintai Ai.

'Semoga saja kita tetap seperti ini,Ai.' batin Conan dengan penuh harap di hatinya.

"Hmm... Haibara,besok jadi ya. Aku jemput kamu di rumah Hakase." ucap Conan yang tidak sabar menunggu besok.

"Hai,Kudo-kun. Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Ayo,kita kembali ke kelas,Conan-kun."

Wajah Conan langsung memanas ketika Ai memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Dan bukan dengan nama marga keluarganya. Mereka pun kembali ke kelas dengan bertautan tangan. Ketika sampai di kelas,semua orang disana langsung meledek Conan dan Ai. Mereka yang mengetahui kejadian itu pun hanya menjawab seperlunya. Hingga jam sekolah berakhir,mereka jalan bersama. Namun,mereka sedang melakukan perang batin. Hingga mereka sampai di rumah masing-masing.

18 Januari 2013,Beika

Matahari terbit dari ufuk timur. Memberi tanda bahwa setiap orang berhak mendapat kebahagiannya masing-masing. Hal ini dirasakan juga oleh Conan dan Ai. Mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri yang akan mereka lakukan untuk hari ini. Conan pun langsung pergi ke rumah Hakase untuk menjemput Ai Haibara. Ketika ia sampe rumah Hakase,Ai sudah menyambut kedatangan Conan lebih dulu.

"Ohayou,Kudo-kun. Sepertinya kau sudah siap lebih dulu." sambut Ai pada Conan.

"Oi oi oi. Kenapa kau menyambutku begitu. Kurang asem tau gak sih Haibara -_- " ucap Conan dengan nada malas.

"Oke oke. Aku tau itu, Kudo-kun. Jangan membuang waktu lagi. Ayo,kita jalan sekarang." ucap Ai sambil menarik tangan Conan,menyeret keluar dari rumah hakase.

Conan yang melihat tangannya dipegang oleh Ai,membuatnya tersenyum dan ia mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Ai. Suasana mendadak hening,tak lama dari itu,Ai pun kebingungan karena ia tidak tau tujuan yang sebenarnya. Conan yang menangkap ekspresi Ai, langsung angkat bicara,

"Kita pergi ke Taman Haido,Haibara." ucap Conan yang seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Ai.

'Heh,tumben sekali ia peka. Dari kapan dia begitu?' hati Ai mencelos begitu melihat tindakan Conan yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Namun,Ai harus akui kalau ia nyaman dan ia begitu mencintainya. Ketika mereka sampai Taman Haido,taman itu sudah ramai oleh orang-orang yang sedang menikmati liburan weekend mereka disana. Conan menemukan satu bangku kosong di bawah pohon sakura. Mereka pun duduk di bawah pohon sakura tersebut yang sedang mekar dengan begitu indah.

"Haibara,kamu tau gak kenapa aku lebih memilih tempat disini,sepi dari pengunjung? Apa kamu tau jawabannya?" ucap Conan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke rumput sambil menatap langit di atas.

Ai pun mengikuti arah tatapan Conan. Kemudian,ia membalasnya,

"Karena kalau kita memilih tempat yang ramai pengunjung,kita tidak bisa menikmatinya dalam waktu sebentar. Selain itu juga,kau memilih tempat ini karena menurutmu,disini kita tidak terganggu dengan pengunjung dan tempat ini memiliki udara yang sangat sejuk dan pohon sakura bisa menenangkan kita dari semua masalah yang kita hadapi. Benar begitu,Kudo-kun?" balas Ai panjang lebar.

Namun,yang tanya justru tidak mendengarkan,melainkan ia tidur dengan nyenyak. Ai yang merasa dikacangin oleh Conan, ia langsung melihat kondisi pemuda tersebut. Ketika ia menengok ke samping,Conan malah tertidur dengan nyenyak disana. Ai pun langsung kesal dan bete karena ia dikacangin oleh Conan. Lalu,ia mengelus rambut Conan dengan lembut. Ai masih menyimpan rasa kesal dan juga rasa sesal di hatinya. Karena,ia tidak berpamitan dulu kepada Conan dan orang-orang terdekatnya. Sehingga,Ai bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apakah ia harus mengungapkannya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Sehingga,Ai pun mendesah,

"Hah.. Kamu tau,Kudo-kun. Kenapa 3 tahun lalu,aku gak pamitan dulu sama kamu dan orang-orang terdekatku? Karena waktu itu,aku janjian sama Ayumi. Dan entah kenapa,Ayumi terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Seolah-olah,bukan Ayumi yang dulu. Bukan Ayumi yang periang,bukan Ayumi yang manis,pokoknya,dia sudah berubah 180°. Dia sudah berubah menjadi pendendam,iri,dengki,dsb. Bahkan,ketika aku melakukan janjian dengannya. Ayumi pernah mengacamku kalau aku tidak bisa melupakanmu,maka dia akan menerorku. Tapi,dia juga pernah bilang tentangmu kalau dia sudah sakit hati padamu. Dia sudah berubah karenamu. Kudo-kun,kuharap kau melupakan omonganku barusan. Anggap saja omongan ini tidak ada artinya bagi kita." ucap Ai tersenyum sedih,tak lama kemudian,air matanya tidak bisa dibendung.

Ai menangis untuk kesekian kalinya,setelah dia menangis kepada Conan karena kakaknya. Ai langsung mengecup pipi Conan yang tertidur nyenyak. Namun,tanpa Ai sadari. Sebenarnya Conan hanya pura-pura tidur saja,dan ia sudah mendengar ucapan Ai sehingga ketika Ai mau mencium pipinya,Conan langsung memeluk Ai. Tidak mau melepaskan Ai dari pelukannya,Conan tidak mau Ai pergi dari hadapannya untuk kedua kalinya. Cukup hanya waktu itu saja mereka terpisah untuk waktu itu. Ia tidak mau mengulang kejadian yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Conan makin mempererat pelukannya,seolah-olah ia tidak akan melepaskan Ai begitu saja. Ai yang kaget akan tindakan Conan hanya bungkam. Namun,ia merasa nyaman dalam keadaan seperti ini. Akhirnya,Conan dan Ai memejamkan mata untuk menikmati moment ini,mereka ingin menghentikan waktu ini sekali saja. Akan tetapi,mereka melepas pelukan mereka yang waktunya cukup lama itu. Akhirnya,mereka bangun dan bertatapan mata. Mereka benar-benar menahan rindu dan sakit di hati mereka. Hingga,mereka maju dan berciuman di bawah pohon sakura. Mereka berciuman untuk menumpahkan perasaan mereka yang sempat tertahan di dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian,mereka mulai melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kehabisan nafas dan mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya,Conan mulai mengungkapkan perasaanya yang sudah ia tahan sebelumnya,

"Aku menyukaimu,Ai Haibara."

Ai terkejut mendengar ucapan Conan barusan,lalu dia harus menjawab antara tidak percaya dan juga senang.

"Maukah kau menjadi tunanganku,Ai?" lanjut Conan ketika mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ai makin speechless dibuatnya. Akhirnya,Ai menjawab,

"Iya,aku mau menjadi tunanganmu,Edogawa-kun." jawab Ai tersenyum manis dan ia menerima cincin dari Conan.

Dan Conan mulai memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis Ai. Ai menyambutnya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dan,mereka tersenyum bahagia. Lalu,mereka mulai meninggalkan taman itu dengan penuh suka cita. Ternyata,ada yang membuntuti mereka dari belakang,yaitu Ayumi Yoshida. Ketika mereka mulai meninggalkan taman itu,Ayumi langsung memberi komando kepada salah satu anak buahnya.

"Sopo,sudah saatnya kau beraksi. Laksanakan perintahku! Sekarang!" tegas Ayumi tanpa basa basi,ia langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Sudah saatnya kalian MATI!" ucap Ayumi tersenyum misterius,lalu ia pergi dari taman itu.

Back To Conan dan Ai.

Mereka sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Akan tetapi,Ai melihat ada seorang anak kecil sedang berjalan sendirian. Dan arah anak itu adalah menuju Tukang Es Krim gerobak di seberang nya. Akhirnya,Ai pun menawarkan bantuan untuk anak kecil itu. Akhirnya,Conan melihat anak kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Ai. Lalu,Ai beserta anak kecil itu ingin pergi ke tukang es krim gerobak di seberang nya. Tiba-tiba,Conan merasakan firasat buruk lagi. Namun bedanya,firasat buruk itu hanya sebentar saja. Ketika Conan melihat ke depan,ia sangat terkejut karena akan ada truk yang menerobos lampu merah. Akhirnya,Conan langsung berlari dan memberi peringatan kepada Ai dan anak kecil itu,

"AI,AWAS!"

Ai dan anak kecil itu mendengar teriakan Conan sehingga ketika ia akan meliat ke belakang,ternyata ada truk yang sudah siap untuk menabrak mereka.

"AAAHHH,TIDAAAKK!" teriak Ai dan anak kecil itu memeluk Ai,memberi kekuatan untuk mereka masing-masing.

Namun,Ai tidak merasakan apapun ketika ia membuka matanya,Ai dan anak kecil itu berada di pelukan Conan. Ternyata,Conan menyelamatkan mereka dan sekarang mereka berada di lapangan taman Haido. Namun,Conan langsung tidak sadarkan diri,Ai langsung meminta bantuan kepada para warga.

"Tolong bantuin kami." ucap Ai dengan suara lantang.

Akhirnya,para warga meliat Conan dan Ai dengan penuh luka di sekujur tubuh mereka. Tanpa basa basi,para warga langsung membawa mereka ke RS. Haido. Sesampainya disana, Ai sudah mengobati lukanya sehingga ia langsung pergi ke Resepsionis untuk menanyakan dimana Conan dirawat. Ketika Resepsionis menjawab pertanyaan Ai,ia langsung ke UGD tempat dimana Conan dirawat. Ai menunggu Dokter di UGD sambil menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut,ia langsung duduk. Ai bingung menceritakan keadaannya kepada hakase,antara bilang atau tidak.

Sembari Ai menerawang,muncul seorang dokter yang keluar dari UGD. Dokter itu mencari keluarga pasien. Namun,yang dokter temukan malah seorang gadis. Ia langsung bertanya kepada gadis itu,

"Apakah anda tunangannya Conan Edogawa?" ucap dokter kepada Ai

Ai pun menganggukkan kepalanya kepada dokter.

"Ayo,ikut saya." ucap dokter kepada Ai.

Ai langsung mengikuti dokter itu menuju ruangan dokter. Ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruangan dokter,dokter itu mendesah,

"Saudari Ai,saya ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal menyangkut tunangan anda,saudara Conan Edogawa."

Ai pun hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika menghadapi hal seperti ini.

"Apa anda sudah siap untuk mendengar penjelasan dari saya?" ucap dokter itu,dengan maksud supaya Ai mendengar penjelasannya. Ai langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Mudah-mudahan kondisi Conan-kun tidak begitu buruk.' do'a Ai kepada Tuhan dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya,kondisi saudara Conan baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi,ada 1 hal yang harus kamu kerjakan."

"Hal apa yang harus kukerjakan,dok?" tanya Ai waspada,karena ia mulai memiliki firsat buruk tentang Conan.

"Kamu harus-" ucapan dokter itu terpotong karena suster langsung masuk ke ruangan dokter dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Dokter,saudara Conan sudah sadar." ucap suster itu sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Wah? Ayo kita kesana." ucap dokter bergegas menuju ruang 250,yaitu kamar Conan Edogawa dirawat disertai dengan suster dan Ai di belakang dokter itu.

Ketika mereka udah sampai di ruang 250. Mereka meliat Conan sudah sadar,namun ia menatap kosong keluar jendela tanpa ia mengetahui kalau ada Ai disana. Mata air Ai langsung jatuh tanpa bisa menghentikannya. Ai langsung berlari menuju Conan dan memeluknya.

"Syukurlah,Conan-kun. Akhirnya,kamu sadar." ucap Ai sambil menangis di pelukan Conan.

Namun,hal yang tidak Ai inginkan malah terjadi disini sekarang. Akhirnya,Conan bertanya pada Ai,

"Maaf,kamu siapa? Dan siapa Conan-kun itu?" ucap Conan polos.

"Eh? Conan-kun"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC To Sequel NOT REAL LOVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deket tpi nga bisa di raih

Sepanjang apa pun aku mengulurkan tangan

Aku tidak bisa meraih nya

Sekencang apa pun ku berlari, aku tidak bisa mendekati nya


End file.
